


Reason

by EyesofFireandIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesofFireandIce/pseuds/EyesofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extended adult cut of a scene from a pg fic I wrote. More or less PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

Studying the data pad Isard found herself fascinated as the pieces began to fit together. A number of strange encrypted transmissions were being sent between Alderaan and Dantooine, and had been increasing in frequency. They also used an encryption not used by the Empire. More to the point, most of the transmissions from Alderaan originated from the office of Bail Organa... The man who had long been the most vocal against Palpatine's policies… and the dates where transmissions picked up did indeed seem to line up with the recent terrorist attacks by the so called "Rebel Alliance". Yes, she was certain he was involved in this. Everything added up to it. Still, she would need more proof. While the links seemed to all point in Organa's direction, they would need to capture Rebels to strengthen the case. Though prone to speaking against policy within the senate, Bail was still a highly respected man. She would need irrefutable evidence of his guilt before a move could be made on him. He would be kept under surveillance for certain, but what they needed was to capture an Alliance member close enough to finger him who they could turn… by whatever means were needed. She licked her lips at the idea of someday bringing the beloved Bail Organa aboard her Luysanka to force a confession from him. First things first however. Glacing at the chrono she realized it was well into the evening hours. Collecting up the data pad she made her way down the hallways and across the empty Throne room to Palpatine's private chambers hidden in the far corner of the room, masked by the shadow of the throne. He stood with his back to her observing the setting sun through the large window that filled most of one wall. A stark contrast to the cool black and grey of the throne room, Palpatine's private rooms were splashed with accents of vibrant red, contrasting sharply with the black, and giving the room a warm feel in the light of the setting sun. With an impunity few would dare she crossed the room to stand beside him. "My Lord, you requested my presence?" she asked, still maintaining a certain air of formality, not sure if his intent in this meeting was business, pleasure, or both. Turning to face her he gave a slight smile.  
"You wonder why I have summoned you? If the contents of the data pad are the only reason?" he asked and she nodded.  
"I do confess Pestage was not entirely clear in that manner." she admitted. Palpatine gave a short laugh.  
"Intentionally so." he said, and she was left to wonder exactly what he meant by that. A flicker of his golden eyes told her he heard her unspoken question, but chose not to answer it. "Tell me, what did you think of the data?" he asked, and Isard felt the glimmer of anticipation she had felt in being summoned fade. So it was business tonight then.  
"The evidence certainly seems to point to Alderaan and Bail Organa being involved, but it remains circumstantial for now." Isard said.  
"Indeed. I reached the same conclusion." Palpatine said.  
"If I may propose something my Lord?" Isard asked. Palpatine gave her a slight nod.  
"Proceed." he said.  
"It will be difficult to take Bail directly without evidence that is beyond reproach or denial by even the stanchest of his supporters. He is too respected a man with too many allies. Moving against him prematurely will only gain support for the Rebellion." Isard said, and Palpatine indicated for her to continue. "I believe our best approach would be to capture several Rebels.. as close to him as possible… then release them as spies for us." she explained.   
"Can it be done?" Palpatine asked. Isard nodded an affirmative.  
"I have been experimenting with some new methods. The results have been most promising in generating a sleeper agent. They will not even realize they are a spy for us, even as they betray their comrades. A small amount of amnesia… not so much as to cause alarm, but just enough to keep them from realizing their actions… will accompany each time the sleeper is triggered to report. Once enough evidence was gathered we could recall them and use it to pin Bail beyond any shadow of a doubt." Isard explained.   
"A solid plan Ysanne." Palpatine said, and Isard bowed her head at the praise. "The ISB has identified several potential targets. I shall have the troops notified to shoot to stun and capture, not kill." he said.  
"Thank you my Lord." Isard said. A small smile crossed his lips as he slid an arm around her waist to draw her closer. Expecting to be dismissed, the move caught Isard off guard. Shifting slightly to meet his golden gaze with her mismatched one, she searched his face for his intention. Seeing the smile she met it with one of her own.  
"Now that business is taken care of, I believe we can move to my other reason for summoning you Ysanne." he said. At those words she felt a shiver of anticipation run through her and knew he felt it too. Others could judge her all they liked. She lived for moments like this she thought as he pulled her fully into his arms and kissed her. He was not gentle as he drove her back toward the bed, but she didn't mind. The passion which overrode any tenderness which might have existed suited her just fine. She was no sentimental fool. The storm between them, like two elements of nature meeting was what drove her. She felt intoxicated by his presence… the sheer power within him. He played the frail old man to the public but she knew the truth of who he was. The darkness in him that called to the darkness within herself. 

When they hit the edge of the bed he caught her by the throat and pinned her down. She struggled reflexively against the grip for a moment before forcing herself to still and surrender herself to him. As she did the grip loosened enough she could breath. The uniform she wore was quickly discarded by way of a sudden movement in the force, that was almost too fast for her to realize what had happened. She stood exposed before him, not looking away, but meeting his gaze with her head held high. Though no longer a field agent, she kept herself in good shape and gave a slight smile as his gaze raked over her form admiring. She gave a soft moan as invisible hands following his eyes. Overcome with passion, she let out a shuddering breath, her eyes heavy lidded with lust.  
"My Lord… I-" she broke off at his finger on her lips, quickly replaced by his mouth.  
"I know what it is you desire Ysanne." he said, his voice low against her throat as he shrugged off his outer robes and pulled her into a heated kiss. She pressed herself to him in an almost desperate state, but he would make her wait… make her beg. Placing a hand on her shoulder he pressed her down so she kneeled before him. He could feel her desire, her faint annoyance with being denied longer what she wished, and her willingness… eagerness to please him. Hands trembling in her lust clouded state, she fumbled to loosen the belt to his inner robe. As she succeeded she took a brief moment to enjoy the sight of her lover's obvious arousal before her. Wrapping her lips around him, she teased his tip with her tongue and was gratified when he gave a soft grunt of enjoyment. His gnarled hands wove their way through her hair, gripping it tight enough to mildly painful. He felt her pain, but she made no protest, feeling quite intimately how her pain heightened his arousal. He knew she would submit to no other this way, and he enjoyed her surrender. Pain or pleasure… what she felt was to his discretion and his alone… and she would come back begging for more. Though there was none who would not submit before him if he so chose to make them, taming Ysanne Isard in such a manner gave him a small spark of enjoyment. She was not a woman easily broken, but for him she would do anything, be anything… endure anything, if only to please him. Pulling his thoughts back to the present where Isard knelt before him, her head bobbing dutifully, he pulled her upright, kissing her hard before shoving her back on the bed where a set of restraints waited. As she felt the cool metal brush her arm she understood and raised her arms above her head and spread her legs. Using the Force to close the restrains around her limbs, he moved to the side of the bed, a piece of black silk in his hands. For a fraction of a second she wondered where it had come from, but she remembered he had the ability to call objects to his hand with the Force. Bending over her he tied the silk scrap over her eyes. Blinded and retrained she waited. He took a step back to admire his work. Though he could gag her to push her to an even further level of submission he chose not to. He wished to hear her scream. Energy crackled between his fingers and he dispersed it in a blast of Force lightning over her prone form. As each blast hit her he varied the strength of the assault so it flitted between pleasurable and painful, watching as she fought the urge to shy from the electricity, arching into each blast with as much movement as the restraints allowed her, forcing herself not to flinch when a more painful arch of lightning struck her. As the game wore on his found himself boring of it, even if the mounting frustration from Isard at his continued denial amused him. Slipping his inner robe off, he moved to the bed so he lay over her.  
"Please…" she whispered, knowing he would understand… and he did. He would make her beg more though. He would not surrender to her wishes so easy.  
"Please what Ysanne?" he asked.  
"Let me see you my Lord." she said. It was a curiosity that was unique to Ysanne. Most would prefer to be blindfolded with him, but not his Director. Indulging her a little he removed the blindfold as she requested. She gasped as he took her suddenly without warning, his speed of movement enhanced by the Force. Keeping her off balance, never allowing her to predict what he anticipated. That was his game- blindfolded or not. As he moved within her, she began to buck against the restraints, wishing to entwine herself fully with him… to gain some small measure of control. He would not give that to her. Not yet. He would wait until she became more frenzied, more desperate before he released her. Each time she bucked against the restraints he intentionally slowed his pace. She quickly learned the rules of this game, fighting to keep her body still, submissive to his whims. Only when she submitted fully did she get what she wished. A groan of equal parts frustration and pleasure escaped her lips as she fought not to move, even as he quickened his tempo and the pleasure within her began to build. Her hands clenched and her nails bit into the palms of her hands as her breathing grew shallow. He kept his sense in the Force closely attuned to her, feeling her pleasure and frustration building in tandem. Waiting until she was at the verge of climax he slowed his movements. Feeling her frustration at his further denial, he smirked.  
"What is it you want Ysanne?" he asked her.  
"You my Lord." she answered. He stilled his motion entirely, and a small groan of annoyance escaped Isard.  
"That's not specific enough." he said. Yes, she would beg. A proud creature she was, but he still held her leash. As he thought this an idea crossed his mind.  
"I wish for you to release these bonds, that I fully express my love, my passion for you my Lord." she said. When he did not respond or react she spoke again "Please my Lord?" she implored.  
"Very well… since you ask so nicely." he said, giving the restraints a slight nudge with the Force so they fell away. As they did she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, holding him to her. She made to wrap her arms around his shoulders but he caught her wrists and held them pinned above her head. She gave him a questioning glance, but understood when she saw what he had called to his hand. A collar and lead, like those used for slaves. Isard did not protest as he closed the collar around her neck, the other end of the tether wrapped around his hand. Giving a tug on the leash he pulled her into a deep kiss. Though the collar bit into her neck, she no longer felt the pain, her only focus on entwining her form with his. As he moved again within her as she desired, it was without restraint. Freed from the binds that held her, save the collar around her neck which held her head to his, she fought him for dominance and release. Raking her hands through his hair and running her nails over his back she was anything but gentle. He didn't mind though. Far from it. He enjoyed the rough, feral nature of their trysts. The King of Beasts he had once called himself… and Ysanne fancied herself his queen. He was content enough to allow her this delusion. Had she not been blind to the Force perhaps, but she was blind to it, and as such beneath him… even if that was no longer literally the case he reflected as she rolled them together, still intimately connected so she was atop him. He allowed her to dominate him for the moment in a way he would no other, basking in the fire of her passion. Iceheart many called her, and to most it was true. It was with him alone she shared the fire which burned inside her. He allowed his mind to drift into hers, allowing her pleasure to build his. For a fraction of a second he wondered what it might be like if she held the smallest measure of Force sensitivity and was aware of what he was doing. She was not however. Her soul focus was on driving for release, before he decided to deny her again. He considered it, but he found her growing pleasure and passion intoxicating and allowed himself to surrender to it. As he felt her on the edge of climax he yanked the chain hard, pulling her down so she lay flush against him. He kissed her hard and brought his free hand to her back where he allowed Force lightning to crackle against her skin as she shuddered in release. He allowed her no reprieve to catch her breath as he flipped her under him. Giving into passion himself, he drove hard into her. Pain and pleasure blended together for them as the storm built. It was a heady and addictive experience. Her nailed raked down his back drawing blood and she nipped at his collarbone, as he griped her with bruising force. Giving a groan as he shuddered with his own release, he allowed himself to collapse on top of her panting. She trailed her hands down his back, slickened by blood and sweat. They lay there like that recovering for a few minutes, their bodies still connected and entwined as they caught their breath. His grip on the leash slackened and she ran her fingers gently through his hair, kissing his forehead as she did in a rare gentle moment between them. The eye of the storm. Though he no longer felt such weak human emotions as love himself, he could feel her unadulterated love for him and he wondered how it might feel to return that love. Studying her through the Force as he listened to her heart slow to a normal rhythm and her breath level out, he had to admit they were very much alike. Though weaker than him, and blind in the Force…. there was a ruthlessness that ran through her. Even in this tender moment, a beast lurked just below the surface in her… so much like himself. They were masters at hiding that beast, only allowing it out during passion or when it suited a goal. The rest of the time it was kept in check, biding it's time and strength. Feeling her soft kissing growing bolder, he knew the storm was blowing in again. Rolling them so she lay on top, he allowed her the dominant role, something he knew thrilled her. She was a power hungry little beast his Director. Though she had along the way come to fall in love with him, it was his power that had first attracted her. Like the Barbary bird with the brightest plumage, she had sought the male who gave the most brilliant display. 

As they began to move together again, it was gentler than before, but no less passionate. He took her hand she was not using to brace herself astride him and pulled one of her fingers into his mouth, licking his blood from it. She was not surprised when a small vibroblade made it's way into his hand, nor was she surprised when he pressed the blade into her hand before allowing it to fall away again. As she rode him, he lapped at the blood flowing from her palm. His eyes glowed with an unnatural light as he did. Most would have been frightened, but she was not. Isard had long ago lost her fear along with her innocence. When they had finally worn each other out, she lay in his arms trying to regain her breath. Meeting his gaze, her fire and ice eyes flicking a silent question of his wish as she looked for an answer in his golden eyes.  
"My Lord?" she said softly, fully expecting she would be told to leave. Instead he surprised her further by shaking his head at her unspoken question.  
"You may stay Ysanne." he told her.  
"Thank you my Lord." she whispered, planting a rare gentle kiss on him before shifting so her back was pressed to his chest, his arms around her. Spent as she was, sleep came rapidly to her, and she quickly fell into a contented slumber.


End file.
